


Десять центов

by king_marionette, WTFStarbucks2018



Series: Мини G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_marionette/pseuds/king_marionette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2018/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2018
Summary: Баки комментирует ток-шоу с Капитаном Америкой.





	Десять центов

Стив недовольно поджал губы, обнаружив, что линия скул у Баки сползла ниже положенного. Он стер границы лица ластиком и нахмурился. Казалось, Стив давно должен был привыкнуть к лицу Баки и научиться рисовать его на автомате: так и было в юношестве, когда Барнс постоянно мелькал в его альбомах, которые он привычно прятал под кроватью. Но спустя семьдесят лет Стив сомневался едва ли не в каждой черте его лица. Все же сейчас Баки совершенно другой: хмурый, его лицу присущи угрюмость и отстраненность, когда он задумывается, а искренняя, широкая улыбка настолько редка, что Стив уже и забыл, как она должна выглядеть.

С одной стороны, Стив понимал, что если он хочет, чтобы нарисованный Баки был похож на настоящего, то лучше бы ему растолкать свою спящую красавицу, которая после последней войны взяла в привычку спать по четырнадцать часов в сутки. С другой стороны, Баки часто говорил, что с закрытыми глазами ему легче вспоминать предыдущую жизнь, погружаясь в прошлое и пытаясь соединить осколки, оставшиеся от его памяти.

Стиву оставалось лишь согласиться — ведь Баки заслужил отдых больше, чем кто-либо другой.

Постучав заточенным грифелем по рисунку, Стив подавил в себе желание перевернуть Баки на спину и вглядеться в его лицо. На бумаге уже был набросан силуэт, и Стив мелкими штрихами, решив разобраться со скулами позже, уточнял пропорции, вырисовывал пластины на левой руке, отмечая на них тень от вымышленного света, который должен падать на рисунок с верхнего левого угла.

В комнате шумел телевизор, по которому шел повтор одного из тех ток-шоу, куда обычно приглашают разных знаменитостей с целью приоткрытия тайн их личной жизни. Стив даже знал эту ведущую, которая вечно перескакивала с темы на тему, уточняла каждую интимную деталь и задавала наводящие вопросы с уловкой в попытках выбить из каждого гостя максимум рейтинга для своей передачи.

Стив быстро глянул на телевизор и, не зацепившись взглядом ни за какую деталь, снова сгорбился над блокнотом, пытаясь вспомнить высоту линии скул. Это ведь так просто — буквально два штриха, и с листа на Стива будет смотреть задумчивый и хмурый Баки, сложивший руки в замок.

Он сосредоточенно вгляделся в рисунок и едва заметно вздрогнул, когда Баки произнес достаточно четко:

— Салли-без-чулок.

Стив поднял удивленный взгляд на Баки, но тот даже и не думал ничего объяснять.

Потерев нос, Стив бросил еще один взгляд на телевизор, на этот раз намереваясь посмотреть время в нижней части экрана, и застыл.

Видимо, зря он когда-то сам пришел на ту злополучную передачу, целью которой было “сблизить Капитана Америку с народом”. Тогда Стив подумал, что это будет достаточно интересный опыт, но та самая ведущая спрашивала не о войне и не о том, как проводятся операции по защите населения, а больше о романтическом опыте. Точнее, об его полном отсутствии.

— Так, значит, Пегги, — широко улыбнулась ведущая на экране.

Стив смущенно кашлянул, вспомнив, о чем шла речь.

Первый поцелуй.

— Какая к черту Пегги, если мы выменяли твой первый поцелуй у Салли за десять центов? — проворчал Бак, скользнув носом по подушке, и повернулся лицом к телевизору. — Со всех она брала пять, а как тебя привели, сразу нос стала задирать, да так, что хотелось дернуть ее за косу.

Стив помнил Салли — она была красивая, но слишком бедная, чтобы носить чулки под платье.

Говорили, что ее семья настолько бедна, что Салли ради того, чтобы помогать родителям, соглашалась целовать парнишек своего возраста за пять центов. Но, увидев Стива, она скрестила руки на груди и заявила, что пусть она и не из обеспеченной семьи, но гордость у нее есть, и что лучше она поцелует Баки два раза за пять центов, нежели его друга-заморыша.

Баки тогда отшутился, сказав, что это за поцелуи с ним должны платить (Баки и не думал комплексовать по этому поводу: он урвал свой первый поцелуй за два года до этого), а после, когда они остались со Стивом наедине, назвал ее легкомысленной и глупой девчонкой, раз она не увидела в Стиве порядочного паренька. Стив же еще долго трогал свои губы, потому что ожидал от поцелуя чего-то другого. Чего-то из того, о чем рассказывал Баки.

Конечно, никто бы не хотел знать, что Капитан Америка выменял свой первый поцелуй на десять центов. Как говорил Тони, уж лучше выглядеть целомудренным дураком, тем более что в двадцать первом веке был дефицит целомудренности.

Второй поцелуй был уже с Баки, когда Стив слишком уж накрутил себя, решив, что если он не испытал полагающегося блаженства, то проблемы с ним. Баки тогда посмотрел на Стива долгим взглядом, но не ушел и не назвал его дураком — наоборот, поддался вперед и коснулся губами его губ, положив ладонь ему на затылок.

Тогда у Стива что-то сжалось в груди и…

— Так вы, наверное, любили танцевать, — задала ведущая следующий “вопрос”, и Стив осознал, что не отрывал взгляда от экрана телевизора, где мелькало его лицо в маске.

Да уж.

Чтоб он еще раз согласился дать интервью.

— Я не умею танцевать. Можно сказать, что на танцах я был из тех, кто смотрит на общее веселье и радуется за других, — начал было тогда Стив, смущенно улыбаясь собравшейся публике.

— Опять ложь, — протянул Баки и на этот раз даже приоткрыл глаза. — Ты забыл про бедную… Не помню ее имени. Но после нее мне было настолько стыдно, что я тебе преподавал частные уроки. И тогда уже оказались бедными мои ноги, Стив. Ты был маленьким, но как наступишь на ногу, так легко спутать тебя со слоненком.

Стив невесело усмехнулся. Он и сам не помнил имя той девушки — они почти не общались ни до танца, ни после. Она была хорошенькой и дала себя пригласить на танец с расчетом, что Баки приревнует и решит выбрать ее. Но Баки был увлечен... Джейн? Дженнифер? Дженни? Даже если и кидал на них взгляды, то лишь подбадривающие — Стиву.

Стив запомнил ярко-красные туфли на низком каблуке и с железным цветочком-застежкой, на который он во время танца успел наступить несколько раз, едва не сорвав. Его партнерша не стала дожидаться конца танца — в середине она сильно толкнула Стива в грудь, посмотрев с холодной ненавистью, после чего развернулась и демонстративно покинула зал.

Зато после Баки провел с ним почти три вечера, заставляя вести себя как девушку. Стиву было неудобно — все же Баки был выше на полторы головы. Их уроки закончились после предложения Баки скрасить танец легким поцелуем. Задорно подмигнув, Баки сделал шаг вперед и, опустив руки с узких плечей Стива на тощую спину, легко поцеловал. Стив тогда приоткрыл рот, провел языком по соленым губам и втянул в себя дыхание Баки, пропахшее табаком.

Стив прекрасно знал, что Баки курит. Баки же клялся, что он бы никогда не взял сигарету в рот.

И за ту минуту произошло куда больше поцелуев, чем было у Стива за всю жизнь. За пятым поцелуем последовал шестой, за шестым — седьмой, а с седьмого они незаметно для Стива дошли до пятнадцатого, хаотично впиваясь друг в друга губами. Стив по-собственнически и сильно сжал Баки за бока и прижался к нему всем телом, то и дело привставая на носочки. Шестнадцатому поцелую случиться помешал стук в дверь — принесли газета, за которую нужно было расплатиться, и почтальон ждал оплаты вперед.

На следующий день Стив придумал отмазку, сказав, что хочет поискать работу — все же он не может все свои дни тратить на танцы. Баки предлагал продолжить их уроки еще раза два, но в конечном итоге они были забыты.

Должно быть, Стив бездумно коснулся губ, не отрывая взгляда от экрана, в котором видел улыбающегося Капитана Америку — выпуск записывался года два назад, когда все считали Баки погибшим, и честности в нем ни грамма. Стив бы с радостью ответил на вопросы о войне, о тренировках, но никак не о собственной жизни — уж слишком личным это было. Да и в музее Капитана Америки была отмечена лишь дружба с Баки Барнсом, и Стив не был уверен, что сам хотел бы затрагивать эту тему.

— А потом ты устроился в книжный, где сидел на сквозняке и простудился в первый же день, — проворчал Баки с нотками легкой обиды. — И поверить не могу, что ты не снял маску. То есть. Стив, ты в курсе, что в этой маске видно где-то восемьдесят процентов твоего лица? К тому же не помню, чтобы ты прятал лицо.

— Так нужно было на шоу, чтобы все, кто переключил канал, видели на моем лбу большую букву А. Там еще было жарко, и все волосы в итоге стали мокрыми, — пожал плечами Стив. — Там не видно, как я стираю пот с лица, потому что камера удачно уходила в сторону.

— А что касается вашего лучшего друга? Джеймса Барнса? Вы были не разлей вода? — Ведущая снова перетянула внимание на себя.

Любой, кто был в музее, мог бы это подтвердить. Конечно, в музее многое опустили, — и то, что Баки был Стиву ближе, чем друг, больше чем, брат, и в двадцать первом веке любой бы сказал, что их отношения больше напоминают отношения двух запутавшихся влюблённых подростков. В свое время Стив и Баки и правда долго думали, что запутались, потому что их не должно было тянуть друг к другу, и в то же время они не могли не быть значительной частью жизни друг друга.

— Баки был моим лучшим другом, мэм, — кивнул Стив. — Тем, на кого можно было положиться. Знаете, тот человек, с которым я ночевал в одной палатке.

— Даже обидно. — Бак зевнул и отвернулся от телевизора. -— Двадцать первый век, а ты все еще стесняешься произнести слово “секс”. Они все уверены, что у тебя в жизни было столько секса, что если распределить все разы на американок, то достанется каждой. Интересно, они знают, что у тебя секс был с лишь со мной и Пегги?

— Ну. — Стив почесал щеку, растерянно смотря на картинку в телевизоре. — С Пегги был лишь поцелуй.

— Погоди. — Баки лениво приподнялся на диване, взглянув на Стива с усмешкой. — У тебя ничего не было с Пегги?

— Я ее пригласил на танцы. Когда самолет падал, и я думал, что умру.

— Погоди. — Баки жестом приказал ему замолчать. — Ты отправлялся на суицидальную миссию, но при этом ты… Господи, Роджерс. Все мои уроки соблазнений коту под хвост.

— Мы целовались, — возразил Стив, хмурясь. Он перевел взгляд на Баки, не понимая, чего он хочет добиться. — Ты ведь тогда умер. Как я мог вообще думать о чем-то таком? Я закрывал глаза и…

Стив закрывал глаза и каждый раз вспоминал ту ночь перед отъездом Баки на фронт. Долгие жаркие ласки, страстные поцелуи и ощущение чужого обнаженного тела под тяжелым ватным одеялом. Очередной урок соблазнения, который вышел за рамки дозволенного, но Стиву было уже все равно. Его не волновали ни запах женских духов на шее Баки, ни собственная неопытность, ни то, что завтра они со стыдом будут вспоминать эту ночь. Поначалу тот раз ничем не отличался от предыдущих — просто Баки вместо того, чтобы провести ладонью по животу и остановиться, зацепил пальцами резинку его трусов и потянул вниз.

Дальше все происходило сумбурно, быстро, со стонами и смущением, и при воспоминании об этом у Стива предательски горели кончики ушей.

Тогда ему было двадцать пять — тот возраст, когда Стив уже отчаялся потерять девственность.

А позже, воссоединившись на войне, они не раз повторили все в палатке.

Стив упустил момент, когда Баки успел встать с дивана и подойти к нему достаточно близко.

— О чем задумался? — с хитрой улыбкой спросил Баки, опираясь руками на подлокотники кресла. — Знаешь, давай выключим эту глупую лживую передачу и закончим то, что ты так бурно, до выпуклости в штанах, начал вспоминать.

Он коснулся губами кончика покрасневшего уха и скользнул ладонью по щеке Стива.

Стив шумно сглотнул и потянулся к пульту, чтобы выключить телевизор.

 

— Я надеюсь, ты не забыл мои уроки. А то придется тебя снова поднатаскать. — Баки притянул его к себе за руку и крепко обнял. — Не за бесплатно, конечно. Ты в курсе, сколько сейчас стоят десять центов 1930 года?


End file.
